memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cloaking device
Scimitar The Scimitar wasn't the first ship to fire weapons whie cloacked. Could somebody add some info on the cloack used in ? Also, should we make a seperate page for the Federation cloack, since it is not only the first Federation cloack, but an enirely different type which effects the laws of physics profoundly? If so, what should we call it? -- Redge 23:57, 26 Jul 2004 (CEST) Also: References!! -- Redge 00:00, 27 Jul 2004 (CEST) Ways of detecting a cloaked ship If I remeber correctly, a cloaked ship emits tachions. The Enterprise in Nemisis used phaserfire. Is that right, and what other ways are there to find a cloaked ship? -- Redge | ''Talk'' 12:22, 26 Aug 2004 (CEST) Penetrating the cloak? I'm not sure that being able to detect a cloaked vessel by its plasma exhaust is a flaw of the cloak itself (read the fourth paragraph down from the sub section "Penetrating the cloak"). I'd say that it's more like an achilles heel that can be used to detect a cloaked ship.--Scimitar 21:13, 24 Apr 2005 (UTC) Nomination for featured articles Original * Cloaking device; Excellently written article, makes good use of images. Makes superb usage of available information, as well as duly noting inconsistancies. | THOR 23:24, 13 Feb 2005 (GMT) **I don't seem to miss any information. Good references, nice accompanying pictures, extensive write-up. Ottens 16:27, 15 Feb 2005 (GMT) **'Supported' Tyrant 17:10, 15 Feb 2005 (GMT)Tyrant **'Supported' - All the important points are there. Solid effort! -- Balok 18:36, 15 Feb 2005 (GMT) ** Support. -- SmokeDetector47 00:53, 16 Feb 2005 (GMT) **'Needs More'. A few things come to mind that are missing, upon further review, such as references about chronitons, and a passing reference to . Also, , , and all contain useful references, or at the least, unexplored references to cloaks.--Gvsualan 17:48, 18 Feb 2005 (EST) ***What does "Let That Be Your Last Battlefield" say about cloaks? There is an invisible budget-saving ship, but it does not use a cloak. The info on that is already at stealth, where it belongs. As for the others, I either haven't seen them ("Emissary", "Bough Breaks") or don't recall any relevance ("Past Tense" and "Die is Cast"). -- Steve 21:01, 23 Feb 2005 (GMT) :::: Just because someone hasn't watched an episode, does not mean the information is void. For specific reasons, they all possess nuggets, or the seed to other areas or abilities yet unrevealed in said article. All I am saying is that more research is required. --Gvsualan 23:32, 23 Feb 2005 (GMT) Renomination *Cloaking device -- I really like this article. Plenty of detail on the history of the cloak, its development and its variants as well as lots of references.--Scimitar 20:59, 15 May 2005 (UTC) ** Support, I nominated this a while back. Since then I think a lot of work has been done to satisfy the original complaintes that were lodged. — THOR 21:48, 15 May 2005 (UTC) ** Support - I agree this article is great! Its got loads of information about cloaking, and is packed with references to episodes. Well done to everyone who contributed to this article! zsingaya 16:07, 17 May 2005 (UTC) ** Support - Agreed. -- Dmsdbo 22:52, 20 May 2005 (UTC) Isolation Suit The isolation suit seen in INSURRECTION wasn't a cloaking suit, it was a holographic suit that blended in the background. One had to avoid contact with others but essentially used holographic projection to make the person "invisible"...this was not a violation of the Treaty of Algeron...the same with the holoship... 15:34, November 14, 2005 Politics and the Cloak In the TNG episode "Devil's Due," why does Picard assume that Ardra's cloaking device is Romulan rather than Klingon? When the Federation and the Klingon Empire formed an alliance, did the Federation gain the ability to detect Klingon cloaks? 16:03, February 2, 2006 Pictures? I was woundering if any one can add picture's of the Defiants cloaking device & the one that Rom & Quark stole from the klingon bird of prey to take to the mirror univers. BTW why dose the episode (the emperor's new cloak) say that the mirror universe has no cloaking tech what so ever? Awar 15:12, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :I'm wondering now, I've forgotten when they showed Defiant's cloak? Does anyone whatsoever remember, to know where we can get the pictures? -- Captain M.K.B. 15:34, 12 February 2007 (UTC) ::Greetings, and welcome to Memory Alpha! You can request images at Memory Alpha:Requested pictures. Plus, since we don't write episodes (would be nice though ;)), so it was most likely an error in part of either "The Emperor's New Cloak" or "In a Mirror, Darkly". - Enzo Aquarius 15:35, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Removed :it is possible that the Isolation suits used in Insurrection were simple holographic cloaks as full invisibility screens would be unnecessary :Speculation that the ship was provided by Section 31 would be founded, as an explanation as to how Julian Bashir was abducted for the purposes of recruitment. ( ) Speculation. --Alan 17:52, 16 April 2008 (UTC)